memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Paris
(ancestor) |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=helmsman, |Assign=first officer, |Rank=lieutenant commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Tom Paris in 2377 }} Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris is a male Human Starfleet officer, best known for his work on the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. He served as helmsman while the ship was lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years under Captain Kathryn Janeway in 2371, and later went on to become the ship's first officer under Captain Chakotay in 2378. Paris has a wife, B'Elanna Torres, and two children, Miral and Michael. Biography Early years Tom was the latest in a long line of Paris' to serve Starfleet, from his great-grandfather Admiral Daniel Paris, his grandfather, "Iron Mike" Paris who was recorded lost during the Tomed Incident, and great-aunt Admiral Patricia Paris, his uncle Cole Paris who served with Jean-Luc Picard on the Stargazer, to his father Admiral Owen Paris. Tom was born in Portola Valley, California on Earth in 2346 to Owen Paris and Julia Paris. Early career Tom showed great aptitude for piloting and looked to have a promising career in Starfleet. As his Academy training was coming to an end, Tom applied for a posting aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]]. Tom was furious to learn that his father had decided to remove his name from consideration, as he believed that while Tom did have the skills it would show favouritism if an Admiral's son was posted to the Federation flagship straight out of the Academy. Then, during a training exercise in the Vega system near Caldik Prime, Tom was responsible for a navigational accident that cost the lives of three of his friends. Tom covered up his responsibility for the accident, and blamed it on one of the deceased, Brunolf Katajavuori. Soon after, Tom was assigned to the USS Exeter and in time was promoted to lieutenant, junior grade. However, after a romantic (and partially telepathic) liaison with a Betazoid woman, he could no longer suppress his remorse over his cover up. Tom began seeing his friends in his dreams, and his guilt got the better of him. He confessed his responsibility and was cashiered out of Starfleet. The Maquis Tom wandered about Earth for nearly a year without any real purpose or direction. While in the city of Paris, Tom was approached by a man named Chakotay, who needed Tom's services as a pilot for the group of renegade freedom fighters known as the Maquis. Given the opportunity to fly again, even for a technically illegal organization such as the Maquis, Tom accepted Chakotay's offer. On Tom's first mission with the Maquis, the vessel he was piloting took heavy damage in battle with a Cardassian ship. Tom took a shuttle and attempted to contact a sympathetic colony on Selka for assistance for his crew, but he was intercepted by the USS Bradbury, apprehended, and was returned to Earth to stand trial. The Delta Quadrant Tom was serving his sentence at the New Zealand Penal Settlement in 2371 when he was approached by his father's protege', Captain Kathryn Janeway. Janeway wanted Tom's assistance in locating Chakotay and his former Maquis allies who had gone missing in the Badlands. In exchange, Tom was to be released from confinement and set loose. Tom agreed. Voyager ''found Chakotay and his ship, but only after being flung 70,000 light years from the Federation and into the heart of the Delta Quadrant by the Nacene known as the Caretaker. After the Caretaker's death, Janeway was forced to destroy the Caretaker's technology in order to protect the Ocampan race from the opportunistic Kazon-Ogla. This act stranded Tom, ''Voyager, and both the Starfleet and Maquis crews in the Delta Quadrant. Janeway decided to combine the two crews into a single Starfleet crew for the voyage home with Chakotay as her first officer. Janeway gave Paris a field commission to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and the position of conn officer on Voyager ''during that vessel's historic seven-year trek home through the Delta Quadrant. In 2375, Tom Paris was given the mission to explore the Monean's ocean world to find the cause of why their ocean was losing containment. After finding the cause and returning to ''Voyager, Paris, Riga, and the rest of the away team were then decorated by the Monean Maritime Sovereignty and given the Monean Emblem of Maritime Distinction. However, Paris was then demoted to Ensign for over a year due to his actions with Riga in preventing the Moneans from destroying The Waters. He then spent thirty days in solitary confinement in Voyager's brig. During this time, he was wed to shipmate B'Elanna Torres, who gave birth to the couple's daughter, Miral Paris, just as Voyager returned home in late 2377. Home Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Tom was promoted two steps in rank to Lieutenant Commander, previously having been a Lieutenant, junior grade (promotable to Lieutenant) while serving on Voyager ''(with a short demotion to an Ensign in 2375 for disobeying orders). Tom journeyed with B'Elanna to the Klingon sanctuary of Boreth in order to help B'Elanna with a quest to find her mother, who had been lost in the wilds of Boreth's jungles. Soon after, he rejoined the crew of ''Voyager, which was now under the command of Captain Chakotay. Tom was Chakotay's first choice for Voyager's First officer, but Starfleet overruled him, assigning Commander Andrew Ellis to the post instead. When Ellis was revealed to actually be a renegade Changeling, Tom moved up into the first officer position. He remained in the position through the beginning of 2381, and was aboard the vessel during the Borg Collective's invasion in that year when he received word of his father's death on Starbase 234. The Voyager was part of the allied task force that assembled at the Azure Nebula while the USS Aventine and USS Enterprise-E scouted subspace tunnels. Paris oversaw allied efforts to open the unscouted tunnels, coordinating with Starfleet, Cardassian, Romulan, and Gorn vessels. Paris and Captain Chakotay were recalled to the Bridge when one of the tunnels unexpectedly opened; Paris had the fleet readied, but they were overrun as over seven thousand Borg cubes poured from the tunnel. Full Circle Having faked their deaths during the Borg Invasion, B'Elanna and Miral returned to the Delta Quadrant, where they were reunited with Tom when Voyager led the Project Full Circle fleet back to the Delta Quadrant. As one of his last acts, Q freed Miral from the burden of being the messiah of her people. B'Elanna revealed that she was pregnant with their second child. Tom was ordered to return to Earth in 2382 to attend a hearing with his mother over the custody of his daughter Miral. Harry was made temporary first officer until his return. In June 2382, Tom and B'Elanna welcomed their second child, Michael Owen Paris. In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi starship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. Voyager was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet sets a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships and forced the vessels to retreat from Regula I, and reported the encounter to Starfleet Command. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. In 2389, Voyager was at Deep Space 9 (II) during the peace treaty with the Xindi. 25th century Tom Paris]] After his service on the USS Voyager, Paris was promoted to Captain, ultimately reaching the rank of Admiral. However, Paris voluntarily took a demotion to captain to serve in the field. In 2410, the Iconians began their invasion of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Paris, which by that year was Captain of the [[USS Mercury (NCC-47902)|USS Mercury]], attempted to defend both New Romulus and Lae'nas III from the Iconians, alongside with the rest of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance fleet, but failing to protect the Preserver Archive on Lae'nas from its destruction. Soon after, he approached Admiral Jorel Quinn with a list of pilots to join as part of his task-force, which he dubbed "Delta Flight". Despite great reluctance, Quinn agreed on the condition that he added in one of his choosing. After discovering that the Iconians were extracting material from the planet Calbriden III in order to build a device to bring their Solanae allies into normal space, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance sent taskforce Delta Flight to infiltrate the system and eliminate their plans. During the operation, the USS Campbell was lost with all hands, but the taskforce ultimately destroyed the Solanae station and exited the Calbriden system. Captain Paris's ship was also among the few survivors from the Battle of Iconia, after the AQA lead a massive assault into the heart of the Iconian Empire. During the fight, at least half of Delta Flight's ships were lost to the Iconian forces. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, based on his friend, Ensign Harry Kim's life, he resided near Marseilles, France in 2371 - rather than the city of Paris. In another timeline, Paris was killed by a falling ceiling support on Voyager's bridge in January 2374 after pushing Captain Janeway out of the path of the same beam, following a crippling attack by a Species 8472 battleship. In the alternate "War of the Prophets" timeline, Paris served on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]] in the late 2380s. In 2388, Paris was killed, along with the crew of the Enterprise, when the Grigari attacked and destroyed the Enterprise during the Sector 001 disaster. In another alternate timeline made null by Kes traveling back through time, Paris was devastated by B'Elanna Torres' death during a Krenim attack on Voyager in 2373 during the "Year of Hell" conflict. However, he managed to cope with it due to the efforts of Kes, whom he later married. Linnis went on to marry Harry Kim, and the two of them had a son called Andrew. They had a daughter named Linnis and a grandson named Andrew Kim by 2379. By that time, he was a lieutenant commander. This was during the timeline that Kes was experiencing time jumps that were taking her back in time, caused by her contamination from the Krenim's temporal weapons, and was subsequently erased when The Doctor cured Kes of the contamination. Any feelings Kes had for Paris as a result of the experience were never explored before her departure. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:Time travellers Category:Conn officers